


First Times

by Danudane



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Jacob and Nigel looking after each other, M/M, Some Fluff, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danudane/pseuds/Danudane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel joins Jacob on a mission against the Blighters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Times

**Author's Note:**

> (This is my first BumbleFrye fic, but thankfully these two are pretty easy to write.)

“Sir, I don’t think that’s a good idea-” Nigel glanced between the rather large gathering of Blighters and Jacob. There was a healthy amount of anxiety in his tone, despite his own reckless nature. He still knew when to stay out of things that were beyond him…or at least he liked to think so.  
Jacob, on the other hand, seemed the very definition of fearlessness. His methods could easily be described as chaotic, and the more dangerous the situation, the more Jacob seemed to revel in it.  
He truly was the opposite of his sister, and insisted on proving it every chance he got. 

“What’s not a good idea?” Jacob’s smirk did not fade as he acknowledged Nigel’s commentary. 

“There’s a whole lot of them, and only two of us.” Nigel’s hand tightened around the grip of his pistol. Even if they both got a few shots off before the Blighters knew what hit them, they’d still be outnumbered. 

“Ha!” Jacob laughed, and thumped a hand heavily on the back of Nigel’s shoulder. “You thought we were going in alone?” Jacob shook his head, but his smirk only widened. 

“You usually do!” Nigel replied, pouting briefly. It was perfectly clear that Jacob could handle himself in a fighting ring- he’d gone to watch him a few times- but this was different. Blighters carried knives and pistols and all other manners of weapons, and would not hesitate to kill Jacob. 

“Only when the situation calls for it.” Jacob clarified, though he knew just as well as Nigel did that was, in fact, almost always. “But this time we have the Rooks.”  
He turned towards Nigel just a bit more, and patted his hand that was still gripping the pistol. “Remember what I taught you, love.” He paused, as if thinking of something. “And don’t get too close to the big guys. Don’t go down too easy, those ones.” And with that, Jacob set his plan into motion. 

His zip line got him closer to the Blighters, who now seemed to be on edge. Without hesitating he threw a voltaic bomb right into the middle of the group. A few of the shorter gang members went down immediately, their smaller frames unable to handle the shock.  
Most of the others just became stunned, but it was exactly the distraction Jacob intended.  
The Rooks, who had been hidden and waiting, suddenly rushed in at the cue. Their presence was announced with a volley of pistol fire, and all hell broke loose. 

Nigel had been left sitting on the lower part of a rooftop as the man he’d quickly grown to love threw himself headlong into a gang war. He knew he shouldn’t worry as much as he did- Jacob would be fine, as he always was- but it took him a moment to shake off the feeling before he descended to join the fight. He’d been training with Jacob and the other Rooks for a few weeks now, and found he was a fair shot with the right kind of pistol. At least…when it came to nonhuman targets. He’d become proficient enough to catch Jacob’s attention, but had not yet killed a Blighter. He envied how easily Jacob had made it look, time and time again.  
His attention quickly turned to a few of the Blighter’s who had only now regained their senses enough to start shooting back. Stray bullets pinged off stone walls and metal signs that hung above doorways. Other Blighters swung knives viciously at the Rooks, who countered with their own weapons. Angry shouts and wounded cries only added to the cacophony. God, he hoped he was ready for this.  
Moments later there was a Blighter bearing down on him. The man was heavily muscled, and taller than him by a good bit. If it came to a brawl, Nigel would surely be overpowered. And so he fumbled, reaching for his pistol and bringing it up to aim. His nerves got to him, and before he knew what he was doing the gun went off, the bullet ricocheting past the Blighter. Nigel stumbled back and attempted a proper shot, only to have the pistol be swatted away. Every sense he had left told him to turn and run, but the training he’d done with Jacob shouted at him to never turn his back to an enemy. Especially one coming at him with a heavy cleaver.  
Nigel was sure he’d feel the bite of the blade, but out of nowhere, a figure dropped down from above with a heavy thud. The Blighter was forced into the ground with a blade in the back of his neck. Nigel simply stood there in the alley, stock still and eyes wide. 

“Well, that was a close one.” Jacob stood up, and brushed off the front of his coat. “You can’t clam up like that.” He retrieved Nigel’s gun and put it back into his hands before checking him over, and was glad to find him unhurt. 

“I-I…I’m sorry!” Nigel finally regained his senses, and in the same second he brought the gun up, even with Jacob’s eye level. A sudden expression of stern determination came to his face, as if he had come to some decision. 

“Nigel, what-” Jacob’s eyes went wide, but before he could finish the gun went off.  
The boom was deafening, and Jacob staggered to the left before dropping to the ground. 

A second thud signaled something hitting the ground even harder. A dead Blighter, cane sword in close proximity, laid only a few feet away. 

“Ach-” Jacob blinked painfully, grimacing as he rubbed at his ear. Both were still ringing, and would do so for a while. “You could have just told me to turn around.” He stood back up, looking back to the felled Blighter. The shot had been dead on, right between the eyes and centered almost perfectly in the man’s forehead. 

“He was right behind you, I didn’t really have a choice!” Nigel stood there, just now noticing his hands were shaking. His breathing quickened as well, and the realization of what he’d done hit him full force.  
“I just killed someone…” He dropped the gun and stumbled back, soon coming to a stop against the wall. 

“Nigel, wait-”Jacob moved towards Nigel again, holding his hands out as he approached. “You did it to save me, right?” He patted both Nigel’s shoulders, attempting to make light of things and refocus his attention. “Your shot was right on. Couldn’t have done better if I tried.” His attempt did little, as Nigel continued to stare at the body, his gaze transfixed. 

“Nigel. Look at me. You saved my life.” He gently re-directed Nigel’s gaze away, by moving in front of it. Jacob suddenly remembered the first time he’d taken a life. There was no doubt it left a mess of mixed feelings, but he’d been forced to get over them.  
“Do you hear me?” He asked, finally making eye contact. 

“Y-yeah…” Nigel replied, his hands still trembling. But at least they became warm and steady, as Jacob’s hands closed around them. 

“Look at me, Nigel. You did what you had to.” He reiterated, and glanced back only for a moment, glad to hear the fighting had died down. There was no one else near them, and Jacob relaxed. “Let’s get out of here, why don’t we? The Rooks will finish ‘em off.” Jacob motioned quickly to the remaining Blighters, who would soon give up or be defeated. 

Nigel just nodded, allowing Jacob to put a steady arm around him and lead him off. A relatively short walk to the train had still allowed him the time to partially digest what he’d done. Back on the train he sat down on the couch that seemed exclusively for Jacob. 

“Your couch-” Nigel was worried he’d somehow ruin the piece of furniture. 

“You saved my life, Nigel, I think you’ve earned a sit.” Jacob could not stop the laugh that escaped him, before taking a seat beside the new Rook.  
“You alright?” He ran a hand up and down Nigel’s back, in another attempt to soothe him. 

“I think so.” Nigel found himself leaning against Jacob before he knew what he was doing, but even when he realized, he did not pull away. The King of the Rooks had once more become his source of courage and the feeling of home. “Can I…stay like this, for a while?” He asked tentatively, his shoulder against Jacob’s. 

“As long as you want, love. As long as you want.”


End file.
